


Five Moments Optima Prima Experienced

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optima Prima, Alpha Trion's gift to Cybertron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments Optima Prima Experienced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



1\. Alpha Trion gathered the fallen mechs and took them to the Undercity. The potential for a symbol was not lost, nor the desire to right grievous wrongs. All Alpha Trion had to do was create solid warriors from the three he had taken.

Inspiration came from the femme-class worker among the trio. When Alpha Trion had finished, all three were reformatted as femme-class, complete with the over-powered cores, and hidden abilities related to them.

2\. Elita One and Optima Prima exchanged a silent farewell, before Elita took the majority of the other femme-classes with her into hiding on the moon. They had mutually decided that it was the only way to safeguard the future, but Optima still felt as if she would never see her family unit again.

Someone had to take the risk of finding new resources, though.

3\. Megatron slammed into his arch-nemesis, Optima, with all his mass… and she only moved a fraction of the distance a normal-sized mech of any class would have.

"No, Megatron; I shall not fall before your might as so many have!"

4\. The power reserves inherent in Optima's frame were the saving grace yet again, as she held the cave entrance open.

"Quickly, Autobots!"

Though she was smaller than all but the mini-class, she held the aperture open just wide enough for even Perceptor to twist himself out and into the open.

5\. "When the time comes… the Matrix will save us all," Optima managed to say. "Do not fear the changes it will bring."

`~`~`~`~`

"Well, slag," Rodima Prima said, once she had taken stock of her new frame. "Arcee's gonna get a kick out of this."


End file.
